Pharoh's Memories
by ashford2ashford
Summary: YugiAtemu fic. Atemu's memories of Yugi...but why does his present situation feel so dreamlike?


**Pharaoh's Memories  
By Ashford2ashford**  
**Disclaimer: **Hey…don't own it.  
**Rating: **hmm…at the moment PG-13…later…if you wish…maybe R  
**Random Blab: **No set timeline….it's just a random piece I wrote in my boredom…but I just like toying with the evil Yami and the innocent Hikari…also, there's lots of random Japanese (as is the case with the majority of Yugioh fan fiction) therefore there will be translations at the end.  
No flames please…if you don't like it, then don't read it…very simple, ne?

**…**

…

**Noticing My Lust**

…

Hesitant…so hesitant…

Why must I be so hesitant towards him?

I watched him as he sat there, beautiful eyes studying an open book, becoming half-lidded and dreamy as the night wore on, his mouth opening softly as a gentle sigh of a yawn escaped his beautiful petal soft lips…

I remember seeing his room through my hands, transparent hands, cold hands, hands, which had been stained so much in the past five thousand years, stained so that there would be no chance of them ever touching a pure body like his…

And I remember feeling sick as he whimpered softly, stretching out his arms in a wide stretch. The Gods should have been damned for making one so beautiful, so…cute? Was that the word? Either way, my only emotions were drawn towards that of pure lust…pure need…pure want…

I shake my head. No. He looks just like me, he has my looks, my hair, yet I can't keep my eyes off him. He's beautiful, built like he were made out of delicate porcelain or a fine glass-like substance, but I know that like all of those delicate items he must not be touched. I fear…I fear I might break him if I even laid a finger on him. I'm breaking his concentration by staring at him now. He can't see me, but he can feel me there, even though I've been gone for longer than he can remember.  
I am the Pharaoh Atemu, and this is Yugi Mutou…who once took his place at my side as my beautiful Hikari. He's still beautiful, but no longer a Hikari. He's grown into a beautiful tenshi. One that still captures my interest.

"Atemu?" You can show yourself…"  
No…don't speak…no!  
"Aibou…" I murmur, stepping into focus and finally solid form. His eyes light up, he smiles and giggles…I feel my passion stirring. Without warning, he lunges onto me, hugging me with all his might – which I might add, isn't much. It feels so…wrong…  
I whimper and try not to breathe in the scent of his hair…but fail. He smells like lavender. Appropriate for the beauty of him, the smooth skin under my fingertips, and the colour of his eyes.  
No…I can't help myself…

I tilt his head up to me with one finger, he looks confused, I wonder why.  
My neck and head bowing down towards beautiful petal soft lips…or so I imagine…  
And then his Grandpa shouts…and I fade away in embarrassment. He looks startled, but then again, I know he doesn't know what I was about to do…he's too innocent for that…

"Yugi! Are you up there?"

"I'm here, Grandpa!"

"I'm going out for a few minutes! I won't be long! Will you be okay in here for a while?"

"Yeah! I'll be fine!"

The door sounds, the exit of the old man apparent, and then Yugi turns to me again, his eyes closed in childlike joy – an image of innocence yet again. It confirms my suspicions. He had no idea what I was doing…

"Atemu?" 

"Yes, aibou?"

"You're back."

It was a small and gentle statement, probably not meant to cause any offence or harm, but it made me smile a sickly smile in return – to this day I don't know why. I turned away from his gaze and then nodded; my crest of hair falling downwards and over my face, obscuring my features underneath a flurry of red and black and gold.

"I am."

"Why?"

He was before me now, his hands clutching mine, gazing up into the tattered mane of hair, hoping to see some form of expression, and I looked down through the red and black haze, seeing those beautiful attentive eyes, biting my lip as I saw the small pouting lips looking so fresh and pink…so seductive and delicious. My mind's eye pictures him bent in front of me in Egyptian slave wear, a collar round his neck, a rag for a garment, paint and jewellery adorning that soft supple body, his lips parted, and his delicate voice floating upwards.

(_Take me, Atemu.)_

Oh…if only you knew, Hikari…if only you knew…

"Why would I not be, Yugi?"  
Feeling foolish.

"You're dead."  
Cold statement…no remorse in the words, a tone of disbelief in his voice, that precious voice…

"I am."

"How are you here?"

_(Because I want you! I want you to come to the afterlife! I want you to become my slave in the kingdom of my afterlife! I want you before me! I want Yugi Mutou for my own wicked carnal desires! I want you!)_

"I came back, aibou…"

"How?"

Must he be so persistent? Why is he asking these questions? Why does he torture my immortal soul with questioning? Why?  
My face his close to his now, and I can hear his soft breathing, smell the smell of lavender – the bath soap he uses – and I can see him there…innocent…seductive…a living paradox. After all…how can he be both?

"Because…"

Our lips connect, and he looks startled, his eyes wide, and then…wanting…needing this.  
I clutch his tender body tightly, capturing his lips, feeling him beginning to melt into my fingers, melting…melting….melting…

It always ends there…

I awake, yet have not been asleep…  
I cry out, yet have no need to…  
I see tears that are not there…

I cry out in frustration. He haunts my immortal soul, and I can hear my priests calling me once more, calling me into the light, where we will remain forever…

And in the afterlife…I still dream of him…

And…

It hurts…

…

…

**The End**


End file.
